


Little Moments

by inferablefiend



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-21 18:12:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7398148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inferablefiend/pseuds/inferablefiend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Little unedited snippets of Maggie and Garrus' relationship.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. This One's Urge to Kick

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot based off a suggestion from a person in a Mass Effect writing group.

Shepard pulled on Garrus’ hand, attempting to stop him from going into This One’s Intimate Apparel. Her face was known around the Citadel and the last thing she wanted was to show it in there. “No. Garrus, you don’t understand.”

 

The turian looked back at her, amusement laced into everything he did. A grin showed his blue tongue, his mandibles quivered. The way he kept forcing her to walk with him brought more attention to the couple than Shepard was comfortable with. “What don’t I understand? You were complaining not two nights ago you didn’t have anything sexy to wear.”

 

“Yes, but that’s like complaining this war is going on. There’s nothing to do about it.”

 

Garrus stopped. She breathed a sigh of relief, convinced her wasn’t going to push her into doing it anymore. “I’ll just go pick it out myself.”

 

Shepard blanched. What? Oh, he wouldn’t. Would he? She growled at him, grabbed his talons tight and practically pulled him into the shop. Once again, attention was brought on them by the odd way a navy commander was forcing around one of her crewmates. Her stomach flipped when the lighting immediately got darker. 

 

She rubbed a hand over her coarse head, glancing around. Shepard hated shops like these. But it was true. She had been complaining for a while now there was nothing sexy to wear to bed. Not that she totally believed Garrus cared what she wore, or how her body looked. His hand was dropped, and he stood there grinning like the idiot he was. “Well?”

 

Garrus immediately went to the human mannequins. Under it was a stand broken into three drawers on all four sides. “What size are you?” he yelled across the store. His grin only widened when she felt her face turn red.

 

“Garrus Vakarian… If I didn’t have Reapers’ asses to kick, I’d kick your ass.” Shepard stalked over to where he was. He was far too amused by this. If she didn’t kick his ass however, she’d kick her own for her big mouth.

 

“Well, what size Sheppie?” Shepard took a deep calming breath before taking a true look at the square stand. Each drawer was a designated size. Sheppie, she hated,  _ hated  _ that nickname.

 

“An eight…?”

 

“You sound unsure.” Garrus’ voice was once again louder than it needed to be. People turned heads to look at the only couple at the human stand. Shepard wasn’t sure her face could get any brighter. He opened his mouth, grinning wildly. “You can always try them on.”

Garrus handed her a pink lace thong, a black bikini bottom and another that barely had any shape at all. “Garrus, this last one has no support.”

 

“Where’s the fun in sex if I have to stop and take off your panties?”

 

“You are too loud.” Too loud. More and more people turned to look at her and her boyfriend. She bent her head as she turned away from her boyfriend to look for a changing room. She could hear him clomping behind her as she turned wildly in the many different shaped mannequins. 

 

“Can this one help?” a hanar asked, approaching her.

 

“Yes. Do you have a fitting room?” Garrus wheezed laughter behind her. The urge to kick him was still there, but would have to wait. 

 

“Follow this one.” Shepard followed the hanar to the back of the shop. 

 

The changing rooms had nothing between her and the general public but a heavy silk curtain. “Come find this one if you need anymore assistance.”

 

Garrus couldn’t back his laughter anymore. He let loose. His laughter echoed off the walls. Shepard tapped her foot, waiting for him to be done. “Thank you for being an adult about this.”

 

“I’m sorry,” Garrus gasped. “You being far more serious than needed and it’s hilarious.”

 

Ugh. Shepard went into the changing room, making sure the curtain folded on both sides. She didn’t want him to peek in on her changing. It took her a moment to get off the military uniform. Standing naked in the mirror, she tried on the pink lace panties. Shepard turned to the left and right. They were nice, but not something she would ever wear on a mission. 

 

“Can I see?”

 

“No! What if someone walks in?” Shepard prepared herself to kick him.

 

“That wouldn’t happen if I was in there with you,” Garrus said. Oh, his logic.

 

“There is not enough room for you.” That was only partly true. If he sat in the corner while she stood changing, he could join her, but he didn’t need to know that.

 

“Feh.”

 

Shepard, having tried them all on, stepped out of the changing room. Garrus sat on a chair with his head in his talons. He looked utter bored. “What’s the fun of going panty shopping with you if I don’t get to see you try them on?”

 

It was turn for Shephard's laughter. “You annoyed me.” Garrus opened his mouth to argue, only to silently follow her out. She paid for the panties and beelined her way out the door. “I got the one you like, though.”

  
Garrus grabbed her hand, eagerly pulling her towards the  _ Normandy. _


	2. A Romantic Gesture

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shepard is obsessing over how to get rid of the reapers. Her obsession is getting to the point of her missing meals. Garrus becomes worried. He cooks a meal for her. How does it turn out?

Maggie Shepard and Garrus Vakarian

 

“You’ve been overworking yourself.” 

Shepard raised her head to the sound of Garrus’ voice. Paper and datapads covered the bed and her legs. He stood in the archway of her bedroom. “No I haven’t,” she mumbled, rubbing her eyes. She yawned as if proving his point. “There has to be something in here. Something from Javik’s research to…”

Garrus lightly stepped down the stairs and pulled Shepard off her bed. Papers fluttered to the ground. “You weren’t down for dinner. It’s time for you to eat.”

Shepard opened her mouth to argue with him. She was onto something with the data Javik had given her. Her stomach growled at her. Garrus glared at her until she gave in. Her resolve wasn’t great when it came to him. Shepard wanted to be stubborn, but her constant growling stomach begged to be fed. Sighing, she followed him.

Lights were dimmed as they stepped out. “What are we doing? I have snacks upstairs.” The kitchen was empty. Lights turned on as they approached it.

“I’m cooking for you.” Garrus said it so matter-of-fact she almost laughed. The turian had never cooked for her before. Along with a grumbling stomach, pure worry coursed through her veins. It felt as if she had been dipped in an ice-cold bath. 

“No. You don’t have to. I can cook for myself.” Shepard stepped in front of him as they reached the kitchen. Garrus had no experience cooking human food. “Seriously, Garrus. I can cook for myself.”

 

Garrus made a rumbling noise in his chest. His brow plates furrowed at her. “Those forums online told me this is a romantic gesture. Can I be romantic please?”

Reluctantly, she moved aside. Shepard sat down at the table, watching him fret around the kitchen, trying to figure out what to feed her. “I like mac’n’cheese ya know,” she offered up.

“What?”

Shepard laughed this time. “It’s a human food that was popular in the twentieth and twenty-first centuries. I picked up some remade packs of it on the Citadel. It’s in the top cabinet.”

Garrus had no trouble reaching into the top cabinet for the blue box that was dwarfed in his claws. “How...do...” he mumbled to himself as he found the directions on the side.

Shepard winced each time he unnecessarily banged a pot. She didn’t want him to wake the crew just because he was attempting to be romantic. Sleep overtook her eyes after the banging stopped. Shepard put her head down on her arms, swearing she was only going to rest her eyes for a few minutes.

 

***

 

The smell of burnt food reached her nostrils. Her head shot up, worried about a fire in the kitchen. “Worry-wort,” Garrus said, reading her mind. She stuck her tongue out at him.

A pot in the sink, black smoking rising from it caught her attention. “I...I accidentally burned the water.”

“You...what?” A snort of laughter erupted from her. 

“I got distracted by some calibrations that needed done.” He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. “But I got it done!” The way he pointed a claw at the finished food in front of her, a smile beaming on his face, filled her with unspeakable happiness. 

Hurriedly, she pulled the bowl close to her and spooned some pasta into her mouth. Expecting creamy, cheesy flavoring didn’t prepare her for the flavorless, dry taste in her mouth. Shepard wanted to keep chewing. She didn’t want to hurt Garrus’ feelings, but the taste ruined her appetite and almost forced her empty stomach to throw up.

Shepard ran to the sink, spitting out the pasta into it.

“Garrus...honey. I love you from the bottom of my heart, but please stay out of my kitchen.”


End file.
